


For Myself

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [14]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Harvey Specter, Dom/sub, Enemas, Established Relationship, F/M, Submissive Rachel Zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Rachel have an established BDSM relationship. </p><p>Rachel's having a nice little daydream - interrupted by Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Myself

There was an idea she'd been letting bounce around in her head lately. A lot, lately, really. And she blamed Harvey entirely. The bastard. Had he not brought it up and made it sound like something she was missing out on, she wouldn't be thinking about it at all.

 _Dammit, Harvey,_ she muttered to herself and tried to focus on the stack of files on her desk. When that didn't work, she decided to try a coffee break instead.

She walked down the street to the little shop she liked to frequent, ordered a cup and sat in a quiet corner to let her mind drift.

The fantasy that blossomed in her head was already turning her on and she hadn't even gotten going good yet. She thought about what she would do to prepare for the night. What surprised her about that, was how excited the idea of a thorough cleaning made her.

She imagined soaping up in the shower and washing her hair, then starting on the enema. The thought of going through the motions wasn't really the turn on for her, but the idea of _why_ she was doing it did.

Not that this was all for him; it wasn't. The idea of being all squeaky clean was appealing. Especially if she was going to let him do this. She didn't figure he had any particular hang-ups about it, since it was something he was interested in. But for her own piece of mind, she would clean herself inside and out.

She laughed at herself, imagining him asking her why she would bother with an enema just for anal sex. She imagined she would tell him that she likes the way it feels being nice and clean. This followed by him ordering her to the bed before giving her ass a thorough examination.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of another person at her table. She thought about just waving them away, but glanced up from her coffee to a familiar face.

"Mike, hi," she said, clearly surprised.

"Hey," he returned and took a seat. "What has you all smiles and dreamy looking?"

She frowned at him a little.

Mike frowned back. "Okay, that came out wrong. Not that you're not dreamy," he amended, making it worse, really, "but - day-dreaming. You looked like you were off somewhere nice."

She grinned at him. He was so adorably dense sometimes. "I was," she confirmed. "I was in my shower all wet and soapy. Getting all cleaned up," she told him, voice low and silky. Hey, he had interrupted her alone time.

Mike's smile faltered. "For Harvey?" he asked, unhappy about the idea apparently.

Rachel gaped at him, clearly offended. "No. For me." And it had been. "I don't only take showers for people I want to fuck, Mike!" she snarled, her voice far less silky. Angrily, she got up from the table.

She barely threw a look back at him as she stormed out of the coffee shop. _Dammit, Mike. Why'd you have to do that?_


End file.
